1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the present invention relates to a solar battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand for energy increases, a solar battery for converting solar-light energy into electric energy has been developed.
In particular, CIGS-base solar that is a hetero junction device of a of structure of substrate including a metal-back-electrode layer, a p-type CIGS-base-light absorbing layer, a buffer layer, a n-type window layer has widely been used.
The rear electrode layer and the n-type window layer may be connected through a through-hole formed in the light absorbing layer and the buffer layer.
Since the through-hole is formed by a mechanical and laser patterning process, there keep particle in the through-hole, thereby providing a possibility of generation of a leakage current.
In addition, the light absorbing layer is formed at high temperatures, so that a rigid substrate which can withstand a high-temperature process is used. Therefore, the substrate may have a limitation in use.
The embodiment of the present invention provides a solar battery and a method of manufacturing the same.